Various devices can be installed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Several devices can be actuated within the well in order to perform specific functions. Prior solutions for actuating devices positioned in a wellbore may include assemblies having multiple components or using multiple control lines in the wellbore. Such solutions may increase the cost or complexity (or both) of actuating downhole tools.
Simplified mechanisms for actuating downhole tools are desirable.